


Kurai Hikari

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Series: Despair of an Inkling [3]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Birth, F/M, revival, uh oh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Title means 'Dark Light'Sequel to Kodoku ni Nayamu and the final fanfiction of Despair of an Inkling series.There will be a prequel soon.





	1. Chapter 1

Everybody has now noticed the sky changing color. It went from blue to red violet. They all looked up. "What is going on?" Neroli said as she looked at the sky. Peach was worried. "I don't know, Neroli..." Peach replied to her. Pit looked at the sky. "I hope Aoi is okay..." Pit said. "I don't know if he had notice any changes to the sky."

Dark Pit also looked. "I don't know about that, Pit." He replied to Pit. "I'm feeling a somewhat bad presence." Zelda nodded in agreement. "Me too." Zelda replied. "This presence feels really strong. As if it is someone's presence. Someone that we know."

* * *

There was a puppet fighter. The puppet fighter was wearing a blue cape with a red bow. The puppet fighter was a boy to be precise. He turned around to see Dharkon. "Dharkon...did you...do this to me?" The voice of the puppet fighter sounded familar. (Again, I'm gonna have Dharkon talk through telepathy).

"Yes, I have." Dharkon replied. "The form you take after offering your soul up will depend on how much you suffered throughout your life. Since you suffered greatly from Ganondorf and your love kissing another boy, you are the biggest monster. In addition, you are considered the strongest puppet fighter in the world."

The puppet fighter stared at Dharkon even further. "Right, Aoi?" Dharkon said. Aoi looked away a little. Aoi was now a puppet fighter after he offered his soul up to Dharkon. "Right..." He quietly said. Even through this, he didn't want to hurt Neroli.

He decided that it was best that she goes with the boy that Neroli ended up with. "Hey, Dharkon...?" Aoi asked. "Yes, Aoi?" Dharkon replied to him. "Can I have some time alone...? Please?" He asked. Dharkon closed his eye to show his approval and he disappeared.

Aoi began crying. In the outside to everyone, it sounded like small and quiet roars. "I guess...I guess I'm gonna die, right...?" Aoi quietly muttered. It felt like he was smiling while crying. "Well, I'll wait for it. I want to die by Neroli's hands. I want this fate."

* * *

Everybody heard the small and quiet roars. "What was that?" Marth asked. "I...I don't know." Roy replied. "It sounded like roaring." Chrom said. "But the roaring sounds like it is filled with sorrow."

Lucina nodded. "I agree, father." She said. Neroli looked at the sky. She didn't know what she was thinking. She began thinking about Aoi. Is Aoi aware of this? Is Aoi somewhere safe? Does it have something to do with Aoi? Did it had something to do with Aoi and Ganondorf? She didn't know.

"Aoi, where are you?" She quietly said.

The day continued on, but it wasn't normal. Everyone felt an unusual presence. The presence would sadly not go away, as if the presence was meant to stay and lurk around the Smash mansion. Neroli knew something was definitely not right at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found out who the puppet fighter is...

Neroli and the Ice Climbers kept looking for Aoi. "Aoi?" Popo called out. "Where are you?" Nana called out. "Aoi? Where are you, Aoi?" Neroli called out. Suddenly, it began to rain. "Aw, spit! It's raining!" Popo said and looked at Neroli. She began not feeling good due to the rain.

"Let's get her somewhere she will cover herself!" Nana said and Popo agreed. They grabbed both of her hands and rushed her inside a cave. It wasn't the best choice, but it was worth it. "Thanks, guys." Neroli said. Nana and Popo nodded. They decided to wait for the rain to pass as the rain kept going.

* * *

Neroli and the Ice Climbers looked at the sky. "The rain stopped." Neroli said. Suddenly, they heard a voice. Three voices in fact. "Neroli! Nana? Popo?" one voice said. It sounded like a kid. "Where are you guys?" The second voice said. This also sounded a kid. "Guys?" The third voice said. This sounded like...like...Marth?

Neroli and the Ice Climbers turned to look in the left to see the source of the voices. It was Toon Link, Young Link, and Marth. "Over there!" Toon Link pointed at them. The three of them rushed to Neroli and the Ice Climbers. "Toon Link?" Popo asked. "Young Link?" Nana asked. "Marth?" Neroli asked.

"Yeah, it's us." Toon Link said. "What are you three doing here?" Neroli asked to them. "I read a note you wrote, Neroli." Marth said. "I went to go look for you. Young Link and Toon Link insisted and wanted to come along."

"Oh..." Neroli said. "Well, at least we found you! Otherwise the fans might get mad at us." Toon Link said. "Anyway, what are you guys doing?" Young Link asked. "We are trying to look for Aoi." Nana confirmed what they were doing. "Yeah! We got worried about him when the sky turned color!" Popo said.

Neroli nodded in agreement. "I'm worried about him. I'm worried that something might have happened to him." Neroli said. Marth nodded. "I understand." Marth said. Marth then made his decision. "We'll help you look for him." Marth confirmed. Young Link and Toon Link nodded. "Yeah!" Toon Link said. "Of course!" Young Link said.

Neroli and the Ice Climbers looked at one another and smiled. "Thanks. We are gonna need all the help we'll need." Nana said. Popo and Neroli nodded in agreement.

* * *

Aoi looked out. "They now know I am missing...I think it's time." Aoi said.

* * *

Neroli, the Ice Climbers, Toon Link, Young Link, and Marth smiled as they decided to go looks for Aoi. Suddenly, an explosion occured in Delfino Plaza. "What was that?!" Marth said. "I don't know! We need to go look at the source!" Nana said and they went there.

* * *

They saw a building on fire. "Oh my god!" Popo said. They looked up to see a puppet fighter. "W-what is that?!" Marth asked. It then turned to look at the Ice Climbers, Young Link, Toon Link, and Marth. It then looked at Neroli.

When it looked at Neroli, it felt...pain?

The puppet fighter then screamed. The voice sounded familar. It was...AOI?!

"Aoi?!" Nana cried out. "What happened to him?!" Popo yelled. The scream kept going on as they realized who the puppet fighter was. Neroli just stay stunned. "N...No..." Neroli said.

"Aoi...what happened to you...?" Neroli quietly asked as they stared at the puppet fighter.

They continued to wonder how Aoi became a puppet fighter. They knew they needed answers. The puppet fighter continued to scream out of pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More disaster...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, all I'm gonna say is that if you're gonna argue about Inkling, hear me out.
> 
> And this is spoiler if you have not played World of Light. Which is why I suggested y'all playing World of Light before reading this.
> 
> Inkling is found in the Light World. But in this case, Aoi gave up his soul to Dharkon out of despair.

The group began to panic. What did happen to Aoi? No one knew. "Aoi, what's going on?!" Nana screamed. Aoi didn't seem to hear it as he continued screaming out in pain. Seeing everybody causes pain to his head. "What in the world happened to him?!" Marth screamed. "I don't know!" Popo screamed. Suddenly, Aoi grabbed him. His strength have grown due to him offering his soul up to Dharkon. This strength is so abnormal. "HELP ME, GUYS!" Popo screamed at the top of his lungs.

"POPO!" Nana yelled. She then jumped on the Aoi. "Nana!" Neroli said. Nana kept hitting Aoi's face with her hands. "Let Popo go, Aoi!" Nana yelled. Aoi kept screaming. He stood up and then threw Popo to the ground, hard. Nana slipped from as she too fell to the ground alongside Popo.

Popo began crying. "Ow...my back..." He said while crying. Marth rushed to aid him. Aoi then looked at Neroli and screamed again. This scream was filled with pure pain and suffering. Marth then felt an urge to...cry? The blue haired swordsman clutched onto his heart as his heart began to fill with despair. Why? Why was this urge of crying getting stronger and stronger? Maybe because of Aoi's suffering? Marth didn't know the answer to this question at all. He fell on his knees, which made a thud. This thud was loud enough to get everybody's attention.

Tears began falling down Marth's face. "Why am I...filled with grief?" Marth said. Popo then began crying more, not just because of the pain, the painful and sorrow scream also made him cry as well. Everybody's heart began to slowly fill with despair. The feeling of despair was getting much more exquisite. "My heart...feels despair..." Popo murmured while crying.

Nana began crying too. Neroli also felt tears in her eyes as Aoi kept screaming. "Aoi...he suffered so much already...He doesn't deserve this." She said. She studied Aoi as a puppet fighter.

He still had his normal size. He had glowing purple eyes through a mask. He was also wearing a top hat. However, the hat has a blue pearl or gem. On his face is a mask. The mask was pastel blue. It had holes, which was big enough to reveal the purple eyes that flared with anger. A very strong anger to be precise. His emotions was controlling him, not just Dharkon.

He then disappeared. The group stopped crying and looked up. He was gone. He left for now at least. "What happened to Aoi? He had never been in this form before." Marth said. Neroli shrugged. "I don't know to be honest." Neroli said. "But I want to figure out what happened."

Nana and Popo nodded as Nana helped him get up from the ground. "Some heard throw, huh?" Nana asked to Popo. Popo nodded in agreement and they decided to continue on now they know who that monster is.

As they continued to walk, Neroli kept wondering about Aoi. So Aoi is a puppet fighter. But how did he ended up like this? Maybe because of...oh no. She remembered it clearly.

* * *

_He left his room and slammed the door. He then turned to Neroli. "YOU!" He screamed. Neroli flinched. "What hap-" She said but was cut off. "WHAT WERE DOING WITH THAT BOY?!" Aoi yelled at her. Neroli flinched again._

_"Aoi, please! Let me ex-" Neroli said but was cut off again. "YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!" Aoi yelled once more. "Ganondorf thre-" Neroli said but was cut off. "I'M PRETTY SURE GANONDORF HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Aoi screamed._

_He knew he was gonna lose his voice, but he doesn't care at this point._

_"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, NEROLI!" Aoi screamed. Neroli whimpered. "But...But..." She said but Aoi yelled. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Aoi yelled and ran off. Neroli just stared, her eyes began to fill with tears._

* * *

Neroli shivered as she attempted to get rid of the thought. Luckily, it stopped. She knew that she wants to save Aoi from the suffering he had throughout his entire life. To save him from the evil Ganondorf so that he won't hurt him any further. _  
_

 Neroli knew that she and the others have to think of something. Fast.


End file.
